Vampire Knight: The Black Rose
by skylight96
Summary: "Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty" Miyuki Takahashi was the girl saved by Haruka Kuran on the dreadful winter of December and was raised by Kaien Cross after her parent died. One day, she was sent back to Cross Academy to be a teacher and meet Kaname, Haruka's adopted son. (KanameXOC)
1. Prologue: The Red Snow

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Red Snow**_

…

Run!

That was the word playing inside her mind as her feet kept on running away from the unknown creature lurking within the shadow, laughing at her attempt of escaping the death maze of the dark forest as she glanced around her desperately. Her long raven locks waved behind her as she made a sudden turn to the left, looking back at the sound of footstep slowly catching up to her and instantly pushed herself faster from the dark figure running behind her. The silence of the forest and the sound of her gasping breath left nothing but fear into her soul as she tried to find the light through the endless shadow around her, looking for a glimpse of hope that someone will come and rescue her from the Death.

Her foot suddenly caught by a vine lying on the ground and tripped her over as she fallen horribly onto the snow, cutting her knees at the sharp rock and twisting her ankle as she groaned in pain at the impact of her fall, wetting the white snow underneath her with her blood. The sound of the breaking twig caught into her ears as she instantly looked up at the figure standing before her. The brighten crimson eyes looked back into her own as a big sadistic smile adorned on his bloody lips, licking it hungrily as he slowly made his way to the fallen girl.

"Your blood smell delicious"

The small five years old girl gasped in horror as she slowly crawled away from the crazy man, screaming in fear as he instantly pouched onto her small frame but was thrown away by an enormous force causing him to crash into the trees behind him. In front of her stood a large figure in shape of a young man, looking at the crazy man furiously as his nail instantly lengthen and run towards him to finished him off. The girl closed her eyes as she whimpered in fear for the screaming sound of the dying man and bit her lips firmly at the smell of the rusty blood filling the air around her.

"Alright you alright?"

The soft velvet voice whispered soothingly as the young girl slowly opened her own crimson gaze to meet her saviour. A young man with wavy brown hair and reddish brown eyes looking at her warmly as he held his hand out for her to take it, sending her an encourage smile as he watched her hesitantly took his cold hand into her small warm ones.

The man slowly squeezed her small hand into a firm grip and helped the girl up from the dirty ground as he circled his arms around her waist, hoisting the girl up onto his waist as she clinging her small chubby arms around his neck and gazed at him questionably. The man smiled at the beautiful ruby gaze belonged to the angel inside his arms and started to walk away from the bloody scene of the dead man, carrying her away from her nightmare as the moonlight shined upon the couple.

Unknown to him, the small girl looked back at the place where the crazy man lying motionlessly, slowly turning into ashes and silenced as she gazed at the red pool of blood covering the beautiful white snow, tainting the purity with death and looked up at the snow fallen from the skies above her with one thought haunting her mind eternally.

'**Vampire'**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 1: The New Teacher

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The New Teacher**_

…

"That's it!"

**Click!**

"Good!"

**Click!**

"More elegant!"

**Click!**

"Perfect! Next model please!"

The beautiful, breath-taking twenty-one years old woman with long, waist-length wavy raven hairs, white snowy porcelain skin and a pair of gorgeous dark ruby eyes bowed respectfully at the cameraman for his cooperation and began walking towards her manager as he give her a bottle of mineral water, "That's was lovely as always, Miyuki" the young twenty-five years old man with bright spiky blond hair, white porcelain skin just like hers and a pair of dark blue eyes praised the young woman warmly as he looked down at her long black dress hugging her perfect frame perfectly thus making her more beautiful than the Aphrodite herself, "There's a letter for you from the Cross Academy" said the man after taking his eyes out from her perfect figure which earned him a glare from the woman and handed her over the envelope with the familiar family crest on the seal of the envelope before grabbing the offer water bottle of the model.

"Cross Academy? What do they want?" her soft chiming voice murmured gently as she began to open the letter with her pale soft hand, reading the content as her manager sighed and shrugged unknowingly, "I don't know, It's your father after all" smirking at the frown appeared on her ruby lips for the words and sighed in defeat as she folded the letter back into its envelope.

"It seems that Kaien need some assistant on the Academy. One of the teachers there is being transfer to another school and he needs me to become the substitute teacher of English for the Night Class"

"Oh! So, are you going to accept it?" asked the blonde haired man, leaning against the chair arms as his deep azure eyes flashed into crimson for a second before changing back into its original colour in amused.

The woman glared at the action and nodded, releasing a deep sigh in defeat for the matter as she picked up her bag from the chair and began her walk towards her dressing room to start her journey to the Cross Academy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kaien Cross, the number one ex-vampire hunter danced gleefully inside his office, throwing flower petals as the sound of chiming bells echoed on the background, literally, saying "Oh my! I can't wait! My little Miyuki is coming home!" he cheered and began dancing around the dumbstruck Yuuki Cross and the annoyed Zero Kiryuu as they watched the man laughing and dancing like a mad man, more annoying than his normal self.

Suddenly the sound of the door knocking cuts in between them as the door slowly opened to reveal none other than Kaname Kuran, the Leader of the Moon Dorm walking with his assistant Takuma Ichijo into the office, standing straight in surprised as they watched the man dancing obliviously for his surroundings.

"Headmaster? You call?"

Kaname asked as he watched the man emotionless, wanting to know the reason of his arrival but he still happy since Yuuki was there with him. Kaien turned around and grinned as he spread his arms out, "Oh! Kaname! I'm so happy! My little Miyuki is finally back!"

"Miyuki?" questioned Takuma as he glanced at the Pureblood.

"His older adopted daughter"

Takuma nodded in understand when the door behind them slowly opened to reveal a beautiful young woman walking inside the office with black leather jacket hugging her perfect body, a pair of tight skinny jeans, showing her long legs, knee-length boots and a large suitcase accompanied her as she lowered her shade to reveal a pair of dark crimson eyes with a beautiful breath-taking smile adorned on her ruby lips, "Hey Dad! I'm home"

"MIYUKI!"

The chibified Kaien glopped onto his daughter shoulder, hugging her tightly with a huge grin on his face, "My little rose is back!" as unmistakable tears fell down from the edge of his eyes before pulling away to meet her warm ruby eyes, "Miss you too, Dad…" her soft gently voice soothed the man longing for her adopted daughter as his eyes warm lovingly and hugged her once more, oblivious to the others inside the room.

"I'm glad you back, Miyuki…"

The sound of some clear out their throat caught their attention as they turned to meet the others. Yuuki gasped admirably as the beautiful woman as she took a step front in disbelieve, "Miyuki Takahashi? The Black Rose?" she asked, earning a nod from the owner of the name as she gives her a smile.

"That's me"

The brunette squealed happily and looked at her with a huge grin on her face, "Oh my god! I'm your biggest fan!"

Miyuki Takahashi smiled warmly at the young girl and bowed gratefully, "I'm glad to meet one of my fans…"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure…"

Yuuki beamed delightfully for the answer before another sound of someone clear out their throat cuts in between the girls and turned to meet the boys. Takuma smiled happily at the raven haired woman and bid her a wave, saying, "Nice to meet you, Ms Takahashi. I'm Takuma Ichijo, the Vice President of the Moon Dorm" before lifted his hand to another man beside him, "This is Kaname Kuran, the President of the Moon Dorm. We're welcome you to the Night Class, Takahashi-sensei"

Miyuki smiled and bowed respectfully to her soon-to-be students before shifting her ruby gaze to the brunette man beside him, gasping slightly at his appearance as she meet his dark reddish brown eyes, _'That eyes'_ she thought, blinking away the blurry memories flooding her mind at the familiar gaze as she bowed at the Pureblood.

"Nice to meet you, Ichijo-san. Kuran-sama"

Kaname returned her bow with his own, saying "A pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-sensei" looking at her with a polite smile but in his eyes, there's nothing but longing and happiness for her as Miyuki got up from her bow and gazed at him sadly for his resemble of Haruka Kuran.

'_It's been a while since I last saw him… little Kana…'_

"Oh, I forgot. Miyuki, this is Zero Kiryuu. My other adopted children!" said Kaien as he pointed out to the silver haired boy standing beside the brunette girl Yuuki, looking at her with a dark glare and curiosity emitted on his lilac lavender eyes for her ruby eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Kiryuu-kun"

"Hn."

Miyuki silenced by the impolite respond she received from the silver haired boy but kept her smile in place, trying not to be angry at the ignorance given by the boy as she watched Kaien frowned slightly at the boy respond on the corner of her eyes and sighed as he turned to his older daughter, "Well, you must be tired after days of work in the agency. Here, these are keys to your usual room. I hope you still remember it" smiling warmly as he watched the woman took the said keys from his hand and pecked his cheek affectionately.

"Good night, daddy…"

"Good night, Miyuki"

The woman bid the others goodbye and walked away from the office into the hallways, making her journey to her sanctuary as she left them behind inside the room and glanced out towards the sun setting down onto the horizon, twilight. The ruby eyes instantly brightened at the sight before slowly dimmed back as she released a deep sigh in control of the bloodlust urge and looked back up at the scenery, replaying the dark past she kept hidden deep within her memories…

…

…

"_Juri! Come and meet the little one, honey!"_

_The young man called out as he placed down the newly rescue girl and smiled warmly as she turned her beautiful ruby gaze into his brown ones, silently asking for a reason of her being inside the unknown mansion before another woman with long wavy brown haired smiled at her returned husband, walking into the living room and looked down to see a beautiful young girl (despise the blood covered her clothes) turning her attention away from Haruka to the woman._

"_Oh honey, she's beautiful!"_

_The raven girl silenced as she looked at the couple oddly before the sound of tiny footstep echoed inside the room and revealed a young boy, younger than her looking at the scene questionably behind the large oak doors._

"_Oh, Kaname! Come! Meet your new friend!"_

_The boy slowly walked in the middle of the room by his mother instruction and looked up at the older girl with mild interest inside his reddish brown eyes, "Kaname, this is the little girl I save her from a level E inside the west-east forest" introduced Haruka to his adopted son as he softly nudged him front to meet her, "Say hello…"_

"…_Hello"_

_The girl blinked in amazed of his soft velvet voice and watched the younger boy slowly reached out his hand to her bloody face, caressing the girl cheeks gently with his warm fingers as a soft smile slowly made its way onto his rosy lips, "You're beautiful…"_

…

…

A pair of reddish brown eyes opened from the memories replaying inside his head and turned his gaze outside to the descending sun within the horizontal, looking at the nature beauty as he raised his hand out as if he wanted to reach out to the sun and slowly closed his eyes at the silent whispers of the wind.

'_Miyuki'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She's beautiful… just like the rose she claimed to be, beautiful but deathly at the same time. Even the most beautiful rose has its torn"

*Kaname Kuran*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Review**

…


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Night Class

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Meet the Night Class**_

…

Miyuki sighed and looked up at her attire onto the mirror with mild amused, turning from right to left as she fixed her little thin frame glass over her ruby eyes. She wore Kaien's old brown coat that hugged her figure perfectly, not too tight and not too lose with her matched knee-length skirt and black flat bottom shoes as her long wavy raven hair tied up into a neat bun.

"I think I look teachery enough"

Getting her case and books from the nightstand, she began her way to her class, ready to meet the Night Class as the sound of the school bell ring loudly inside the building, signalling the beginning of class and slowly opened the door of the room with a polite smile adorned on her red lips.

"Good Evening, everyone!" she greeted the class, walking towards the teacher's desk and placed down her things as she faced the young vampires softly, "My name is Miyuki Takahashi. I'm your new substitute English teacher. Please to meet you" bowed slightly as the class greeted her back.

Hanabusa Aido who had been day dreaming about a certain Pureblood (*cough Kaname *cough) looked up and gasp in horror, eyes widen as he instantly got up from his seat and pointed at the new teacher shockingly, "You're a model! The Black Rose!" he shouted, catching the others attention to him as they look at him as if he was dumb since they obviously known about it.

Miyuki blinked at the blonde outburst and slowly smiled sweetly at the young vampire, hiding the irritation as she sighed mentally, _great… another fanatic fan!_ She thought gloomily, saying "Thank you for the introduction, Aido-kun! Shall I begin our lesson for today?" earning a furious nod in agreed from the cute blonde as he sighed at her dreamily, eyes filling with admiration for the new teacher as he changed his day dreaming to the beautiful model/teacher teaching his favourite English classes.

'_She's beautiful…'_

Akatsuki Kain shook his head at his cousin drooling over the new teacher and turned to Ruka Souen, whispering, "I think he had a new toy to play" motioned to the new teacher writing on the black board as Ruka grunted in respond before face-palmed when he noticed even her drooling at the teacher shoes, "I have to get that shoes!" he heard her mumbled with her eyes burning fierily for the new shoes.

"Alright, I take that back."

"Oh! Come on, Akatsuki! It isn't that bad!" cheered Takuma as he turned the page of his shounen jump comic and looked at the auburn haired boy, "Let them have their moment"

"Rima! Stop staring at her!"

Both of the vampires turned to see the brown haired boy, Senri Shiki shaking his partner, Rima Touya as she looked at the black shoes wear by the new teacher before fisting her hand determinedly, "I'll get that shoes!" she said, earning a glare from Ruka when she heard her and turned to orange haired girl, "No way! I'll get the shoes first!"

"Not if I get it first!"

Takuma sweat-dropped at the two glaring girls and shook his head as he took a glance at the Pureblood who taking notes of the teaching, "Kaname-sama?" he murmured, surprised to see him taking notes since he never, I repeat NEVER taking any notes of the teaching before.

"I think the world is coming to the end!"

Akatsuki turned to the Vice President of the Night class and raised his eyebrows in wonder went he noticed the blonde pointing at the Pureblood shakily, "He's taking notes!" earning a light gasped in surprised as he looked out of the window to find the fallen skies, "I think the world does coming to the end, Takuma!"

With that, the English lesson continued without a flaw… well, maybe except for the two Aristocrats vampires hiding underneath their desk as they murmured about the world's end.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miyuki yawned and sighed as she slumped onto her seat in the teachers room, stretching her arms up high on the air to ease the tighten nerve and smiled in relief before a dark looming shadow covered her closed vision as she opened her crimson eyes to meet a pair of reddish brown, frozen slightly in surprise watching him leaning closer and closer, feeling his cold breath touched her face before he slowly pulled away, allowing her breath freely as she cleared her throat with a pink dust adorned on her pale face, "Erm… Kaname-kun. What can I do for you?" she asked, smiling politely as she sat up straight and looked up at her student questionably.

"Takahashi-sensei. There's a question I didn't understand about this one"

"Alright, let me see"

Miyuki took his book and looked down to the exercise she given to the Night class as she pointed out the words, "Alright, you see. This is where you are wrong" she said, taking a pencil from her case as she circled the word, "It's supposed to be-"

Kaname slowly tuned her off as he leaned closer over her shoulder, secretly sniffing her wonderful rosy scent as the memories of his past replaying inside his minds…

…

…

"_Miyuki-chan?"_

_The little Kaname called out for the older girl as he looked over the couch to find her since they were playing hide and seek and found nothing but dust as he sneezed, frowning before looked up to sniff her scent._

'Roses?'

_The boy followed the rosy scent and found a certain feet underneath a curtain before a huge grin appeared on his face, "I found you!" said little Kaname as he pulled the curtain away, earning a giggle from the older girl as she stood up, dusting her clothes away and looked up at him with her crimson gaze, "Not fair!" she pouted, crossing her arms as she glared at the boy, "How you find me anyway?"_

"_Your scent…"_

"_My scent?"_

_The young Kaname nodded firmly as he leaned closer to her, closing his eyes as he took another sniff of her, "You have a wonderful scent" he mumbled, pulling away as he looked at the stunned older girl, "You smell like a rose"_

"_Rose?"_

"_Yes. Like a rose that about to bloom. Everyone have different scent of them" he explained, "Yuuki-chan smell sweet like honey, Juri smell like lavender while Haruka smell like rain"_

_The older girl nodded as she tilted her head to the side, "So, which scent do you like the best?"_

"_I like-"_

…

…

"-yours"

"Huh?"

Kaname blinked as he pulled away from his little memories lane and looked down at the raven haired woman in front of him, smiling as he shook his head, saying "Nothing…" and took the exercise book from her hand, "Thank you for the explanation, Takahashi-sensei. I understand now"

Miyuki smiled and nodded, "That's good. If you have any more problems with the homework, please don't be shy and ask me. I'll explain it"

"Thank you, Takahashi-sensei"

"You're welcome, Kaname-kun"

Kaname smiled warmly at the new teacher and slowly turned away, closing the door of the teacher room behind him before leaning against it, releasing a deep sigh as he closed his eyes, "That was close…" he murmured, opening it once again as he looked down to the book in his hand and lifted it up to his lips, kissing it gently as he savoured the rosy scent of her in the depth of his minds.

On the side of the door, the raven haired woman sat silently on her chair, releasing a deep sigh as she lifted her head up to the full moon outside of the windows, admiring the beautiful sight and slowly leaned back to her chair with an amused smile on her lips as she shook her head.

"That was close…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

*Miyuki Takahashi*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…

**A/N:** Thanks to _**lostfeather1**_ for her reviews. I really love it. You're my best reader! Hope I can read more of your reviews! ;)


	4. Chapter 3: The Unknown Sadness

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Unknown Sadness**_

…

"AKATSUKI!"

The wild orange haired young vampire yawned at the loud voice echoed from the hallway and slowly got up from his bed as he turned at the sound of his door being burst opened by enormous force, frowning in displeasure for the broken door and looked up to the culprit to see his cousin looking at him in panic, "Akatsuki! Do you know what tomorrow is?!" he asked, glanced around the room nervously before fixing his bluish gaze at him firmly.

"Errm? Wednesday?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! IT'S SAINT CHOCOLATE DAY!"

Akatsuki frowned and looked at his blonde cousin questionably, "So?"

'_What it have to do with me?'_

In an instant, Hanabusa grabbed him the collar of his white T shirt and dragged the poor orange haired boy out from his bed to the front door of their Dorm, "You HAVE to follow me to town today! I need to buy chocolate for Takahashi sensei!" said the blonde vampire as he ignored the struggle of the orange haired man saying about changing into a proper wear since he was only in his white T shirt and red boxer and continued his quest of buying a perfect chocolate for his favourite sensei.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the Academy, the beautiful young raven woman sighed in defeat as she took seat beside her young manager and took a sip of her morning coffee, looking at the cast working their ass out for the upcoming photo-shoot for the Saint Chocolate day tomorrow and leaned her head against the man shoulder, "Have you ever wonder why Saint Chocolate day exist?" she murmured, looking at the human running around the set urgently to keep on schedule as a long arm placed around her shoulder, earning a chuckle from her companion as he looked at the beautiful red silk bed bathing with the black roses surround it, "How am I supposed to know?..." he asked playfully, "I don't mind getting the chocolate"

"That because you're a chocoholic, Kiro"

The blonde laughed and shook his head in amused, hugging the woman in a friendly hug, "Yeah well what can I say? Chocolate and me are meant to be together" sighing dreamily at the luxurious creamy chocolate as unmistakable drool coming from the edge of his lips for the thought.

"You're so sick, Kiro"

"Hahaha come on, Miyuki. It's not like you just know me. We've been together for what? Five years?"

Miyuki shook her head with a soft smile adorned on her ruby lips, "Silly, Kiro" she murmured before getting up from the seat and give him the left over cup of her coffee, "I guess I have to buy a big box of your favourite chocolate for you to marry it"

"Hahaha… alright! Make sure there's a dark one to be my best man"

Miyuki chuckled and made her way to the finished set, lying on the red silk bed in the middle of the black roses garden with her long strapless black dress as she turned to her right to look at the camera, posing for the photo-shoot as she stretched out her hand in desperate to the lens, making the photographer to praise for her beauty.

Unknown to her, Kiro smiled and looked down to the coffee cup that was stained with her red lipstick at the edge of the mouth of it, smirking darkly as he kiss the mark of her lips with his own, causing his eyes flashed red before dimmed back to his usual azure blue eyes, "My Black rose…" whispering gently into the silence as he drank the rest of it with a sad smile adorned on his pale lips for the memories…

…

…

"_Look what we have here, guys! A beautiful raven girl!"_

_The group of thugs laughed as they cornered the young maiden inside the dark alley, scaring the girl off as she hugged her book closer to her in comfort, "G-Get away…" her soft voice echoed inside the alley as the men proceeded their way to their price._

"_Aww! Don't be like that, precious. I'm sure you'll feel good after this"_

_One of the men grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to his body, cupping her mouth to swallow her scream as the men laughed at her misfortune._

"_You know, that's not how you should treat a like lady…"_

_An unknown voice called out from the shadow as a pair of dark cold azure eyes looked up at the disgusting thugs, "You should treat her with care… she's delicate like a rose…" as the eyes shifted to scare maiden and walked out from the darkness to reveal himself._

_In an instantly, a blurry blonde punched the man gut, making him to release his grip on the girl and kick the other thugs surround them. The young girl fallen onto the ground in fear and looked up at his saviour as he dusted his hand from the beaten men before turning around to meet her crimson eyes. The blonde young boy kneed down and give her a warm smile as he cupped her cheeks, "Are you alright?..." his soft velvet voice entered her ears as she shakily nodded in respond._

"_Good. Come on. It's dangerous for a young girl like yourself walking alone in the night. I'll accompany you" reaching his hand out for the girl which the girl taken into her warm ones. The boy smiled at the warmness spreading onto his cold icy skin and looked up at the beautiful girl as he tucked her raven hair behind her ear._

"_What's your name, love?"_

"_M-Miyuki T-Takahashi …"_

_The boy nodded as he pulled her away from the alley into the street and turned around to give her a huge grin of satisfaction, making his cold azure blue eyes to warm in happiness, "I'm Kiro. Kiro Kurosaki! Please to meet you… Black Rose…"_

…

…

"Ready?"

Miyuki blinked away from the memories of the night and turned to meet her saviour of the fateful night as she gave him a smile, "Yeah… just a moment" packing her thing and swung her hand bag onto her shoulder, following the blonde man out from her dress room and made her way to the Cross Academy for her night class.

Suddenly, the woman stopped and tugged the man's sleeve, causing him to turn around questionably at the raven haired woman behind him and was greeted by a soft kiss on his cheek, pulling away as he looked at her in surprised. Miyuki looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you…"

"…For what?"

"For making me what I am today. I own you my life Kiro…"

The blonde man silenced by the words and slowly smiled as he placed his hand onto of her head, leaning his forehead against her as he laughed, "You don't own me anything, Miyuki" he grinned, looking at her crimson eyes warmly as he smiled, "Just be with me forever… that's all I wanted from you"

"Alright…"

Kiro nodded and pulled away as he opened the door of the taxi for her, watching her entered the yellow vehicle as she bid him goodbye, driving away towards the Cross Academy as she left him behind on the street, gazing the back of the taxi longingly as he closed his azure blue gaze sadly…

"And yet… you didn't belong to me anymore, Miyuki"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I've been living within this world a thousand years yet I never meet such beauty. The dark beauty is so rare that I would do anything to get my hand on it. But I know she was never meant be mine"

*Kiro Kurosaki*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…


	5. Chapter 4: Chocolate Spree

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Chocolate Spree and Forgiveness**_

…

It was a beautiful evening here in Cross Academy. The sun is setting down the horizontal, signalling the end of the day and the beginning of the night. The birds are flying back to their nest to rest for the day…

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

-and fan girls are screaming their lungs out for their love? (Or was it obsession?)

"Aido-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

"Kyaa!Kaname-senpai!"

"Please marry me!"

Zero sighed for the nth time this evening and frowned as he looked around the crazy fan girls with his dark amethyst eyes, "They are so annoying…" he murmured, glaring at any girl dare to pass his line as he watched them gulped nervously at the dark aura belonged to the male prefect before shifting his attention slightly at the struggling brunette, trying to keep the girls away from the Moon Dorm gates.

"Please!... go back to the Sun Dorm!"

Then on time, the gate of the Moon Dorm opened, causing uproar for the fan girls as they shouted for their… love?

"Kyaaaaa!"

-and as usual, Hanabusa Aido walked (or skipped) his way through the path made by the prefect and winked at his fan girls, saying "Good Morning, my beauty! Happy Saint Chocolate Day!"

"HAPPY SAINT CHOCOLATE DAY, IDOL-SENPAI!"

The blonde grinned gleefully and accepted the offer chocolate happily along with the others (much for their dismiss), talking about how beautiful the day is when a glimpse of raven hair caught up his icy blue eyes and turned around to meet the vampire caught up his heart.

"TAKAHASHI-SENSEI!"

Kaname smiled politely at the girls and obediently accepted the box of chocolate, thinking about a certain beauty before a voice caught up his attention as he looked up to meet none other than Aido grinning happily when he saw her walked up to the Night class with a huge box filled with chocolate.

"Good evening, class. Happy Saint Chocolate Day!"

Aido eyes sparkled at the teacher arrival and instantly went to her side, "Happy Saint Chocolate Day, Takahashi-sensei! Are those for me?" referring to the chocolate as he waited anxious for her answer. The older vampire chuckled at the excitement within her student's face as give him one of the chocolate she managed to get from her photo-shoot for the Chocolate Advertisement, "Of course. Here you go, Aido-kun. Happy Saint Chocolate Day"

"Thank you, Takahashi-sensei!"

Miyuki smiled warmly at him and turned her attention to the rest for the Night Class as she offered each one of them chocolate, "Please, take this as a token of gratitude for your achievement inside the English Class. You've been a great student… All of you" causing majority Aristocrat vampires to flush at her words and took the chocolate gratefully as they murmured their thanks, some even give her in returned which she gladly accept it.

"T-Takahashi-sensei?"

"Ah… Yuuki. Happy Saint Chocolate Day"

The brunette nodded in greeting and sheepish presented her a small box of chocolate, warping by a pink ribbon as she shuttered, "E-Erm… H-Here Takahashi-sensei…" blushing cutely as she looked up at the elder woman shyly.

An amuse chuckle escaped from the vampire teacher ruby lips as she accepted it, smiling warmly as she patted her head affectionately, "Thank you, Yuuki-chan…" before turning her dark crimson eyes to the tall young man standing beside the petite brunette as she handed him two box of chocolate, one for the girl while one for the boy, "Here. Happy Saint Chocolate Day, Yuuki… Zero…"

The brunette girl accepted the box with a huge grinned on her face while the boy silently refused, "No, thanks Takahashi-sensei. I don't like sweets" he said emotionless, looking at her expectedly as a fake sad frown adorned on her ruby lips, "You don't like it, Kiryuu-kun?" giving the young man an ultimate-puppy-eyes-of-doom from the older woman as she pouted with crocodile tears pooling on the lid of her eyes.

A multiple gasp could been heard around them when a certain blonde vampire pointed at the silver boy accusingly, "You broke Takahashi-sensei heart!" he shouted, glaring coldly as he growled at the vampire hunter angrily, saying "Why you little-!"

A hand placed onto the raven haired shoulder as she shifted her dark crimson gaze to meet a pair of reddish brown gazing at her knowingly before turning to the amethyst eyed boy with a small smile of apology emitted on the pureblood lips, "I apologised for inconvenient causes by the Night Class…" referring to the blaring glares from the Night Class at the prefect for his respond to their beloved teacher and took the chocolate from her hand as he placed it here the boy pocket, "I hope you can accept Takahashi-sensei's chocolate. It's such a shame to waste it don't you think?"

Zero grunted slightly as he glared at the Pureblood action of giving the chocolate by force and sighed in defeat as he turned to the said teacher, "Thank you, Takahashi-sensei"

Suddenly, unexpected pair of pale warm hands touched his cheeks as his amethyst eyes widen at the contact, gazing at her warm crimson eyes as she leaned closer to his forehead, "You know… you should smile more often Zero…" smiling as she closed her eyes, feeling his warmth against her icy skin as she opened her eyes once again to meet his surprised ones, "Behind every clouds there's always a silver lining, Zero. Forget the dark past haunted you and focus on what's there in front of you… you'll never appreciate it once it's all gone…"

With that, the elder pulled away, trying to distance herself if he decided to pull out his Bloody Rose as Kaname placed his hand on the base of the woman spine, keeping her close just case, saying "I think we should get to class" motioned for the Night Class to come their journey as he turned to the elder woman watching the both prefect away before meeting the boy burning and confuse gaze once more as he disappeared into the distance.

"Such eyes for such a young boy…How dreadfully it would be…"

Kaname silenced by her soft words as he watched her lifted her head up to meet him, "Same as you…" feeling her warm icy hand touched his cheek as he leaned to her touch, "After years of living, you still haven't forgive yourself, have you Kaname?..."

"…how could someone forgive such sin?"

Miyuki frowned in displeasure and slowly withdrew her hand from his flawless face, pulling away from his hold as she plastered a soft smile and handed him a small box of chocolate, "Well, maybe a chocolate would make you forget"

"Miyuki…"

She shook her head to silence him, turning away as she entered the school building before stopping in the middle of her track and glanced sideway to the standing Pureblood with a warm smile adorned on her lips, "I'll always forgive you, Kaname… always remember that…" as she slowly disappeared from the man sight, gazing at her back sadly before looking down to her chocolate and slowly closed his eyes…

…

…

"_Kaname-kun?"_

_The sixteen years old raven girl called out as she looked around for the owner of the name, glancing around the town where they thought of buying a few thing for his little sister's birthday when he suddenly disappeared unknown by her and frowned as she kept walking until she stopped at a dark alley. It had been a week passed since Kiro saved her from a group of thugs and looking at a dark alley seemed to bringing the memory back as she glanced within the shadow, searching for the thirteen years old boy._

"_K-Kaname-kun?"_

_Taking a deep breath to calm her nervousness down, she bravely took a step into the dark alley and glanced around the shadow for her missing friend, "K-Kaname-kun?"_

_An eerie breathing touched her neck as she gasped in horror and turned around to meet a pair of bright crimson gaze, looking at her hungrily as he hugged her tightly from behind, "Look what we have here?... A Takahashi? I thought I slaughter you all alive that day" the figure, a man with dark auburn hair purring as he nuzzled onto the crook of her neck, licking it as her grinned maniacally with his fangs out, "Mah, I just have to clean up the mess those stupid Level-E made…"_

_Miyuki gasped as the fangs sunk onto her neck, squeezing her eyes shut at the painful sensation of her blood being drink by the vampire, _'No!'_ she thought, struggling to fight her fear as she screamed._

"_KANAME!"_

_**Slash!**_

_Her eyes widen at the blood splattered on her pale face and turned to see Kaien Cross, her adopted father glaring at the unknown Pureblood as he jumped away from the ex-hunter with a grimace at the cut on his chest before looked up to the man in disgust, "Ah… if it isn't Kaien Cross. It had been a long since I last see you, my friend" standing up straight from his crouch as the cut slowly heal due to his Pureblood ability and took a steep back in cautious._

_Kaien glared at man and shifted his attention to his scared daughter, "Miyuki! Come here!"_

_The bloody raven girl instantly crawled her way to her adopted father, shaking heavily with fear as she turned to look at the Pureblood, seeing his sadistic smile adorned on his bloody lips as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "You're lucky, my dear… next time, there's no one can stop you from getting what's mine" with that, the vampire slowly disappeared into the shadow, leaving the little family alone inside the dark alley as the girl fallen onto her knees, hugging her body in fear as her father hugged her firmly onto his chest._

"_Shhh… it's alright, Miyuki. Daddy's here"_

"…_D-Daddy"_

"_Shh…It's alright, Miyuki. You're safe"_

_The girl sniffed and wiped away her streaming tears with her dirty sleeve, looking up at the straw blonde haired man questionably, "Where's Kaname, Daddy? I've been looking everywhere for him"_

_Kaien eyes slowly soften, sadness flashed inside his orbs as he pulled the girl up onto her feet, "Kaname went to see his sister, love. He had a call from his parent and instantly went there. I'm sorry her didn't tell you"_

_Miyuki silenced and looked down onto the ground beneath her, feeling her squeezed slightly at the thought of Kaname leaving her alone inside the town before a hot burning pain crawling within her veins. Kaien gasped as his daughter fallen onto the ground, "Miyuki!" watching her trashing around in pain as his eyes widen in realisation._

'She's transforming'

_Miyuki gritted her teeth in pain and screamed as her father tried to sooth her burning pain, looking at him pleadingly with tears streaming down her cheeks, "W-What's happening, daddy?" she asked, "I-It's hurt…"_

_Kaien eyes sadden at her innocent and painful tone within her soft voice as tears began pooling on the edge of his eyes lid, hugging his poor girl onto his chest as he trying to sooth her pain._

"_IT'S HURT! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"_

"_Shh… i-it's alright, Miyuki!"_

"_WARGH! MAKE IT STOP! IT'S HURT, DADDY! IT'S HURT!"_

"_Shhh…. I love you, Miyuki. Daddy's here now!"_

"_WARGHHHHH….!"_

…

…

Miyuki gasped from her slumber on her desk within the teacher's room and groaned in irritant in how she could fallen asleep again during her works before looking down to her messy desk. Paper scattered everywhere around her as her pen laying there opened for her to start her work when a small black box caught her attention and looked down to see a small card on top of the chocolate box. She grabbed the tiny card and opened it before a sad smile occurred across her lips as she sighed, "Bakaname…" chuckling softly at the old nickname as she placed the card down and opened the luxury box of chocolate to see a beautiful black chocolate rose with her name written with white chocolate on its leaf…

'_I'm sorry'_

'_Kaname Kuran'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I always hate vampire. I hate them with every fibre within me yet somehow I could bring myself to hate her. Her warmth remind me of nothing but the sun and her warm eyes remind me the day where happiness still there for me"

*Zero Kiryuu*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…


	6. Chapter 5:The Red Rubies

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Red Rubies**_

…

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialled is not available. Please try again later"

A pair of dark crimson gaze narrowed at the sound of the operator talking for the nth time this evening and sighed as she closed her phone with a small pout visible on her rosy lips, "Where is he?!" she groaned, placing down her iPhone onto her messy desk and leaned against her chair tiredly, "I swear you, Kiro. When I find you, you're better pray to the lord to save you" accidently crushing the pen in her right hand in annoyance before her gaze softened in concern for her friend disappearance.

"Kiro…"

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Miyuki blinked and turned around to see Kaname walking inside the teacher's room with a bundle of literature books within his arms, waiting for the teacher's instruction as he showed her small books questionably, "Takahashi-sensei. Where do you want to put this?"

"Ah! Kaname-kun! Thank you for your help. Please put it here"

"Alright…"

Miyuki smiled at her helpful student and turned away to grab her phone, trying to contact the man again as she waited for him to answer and as usual, the operator recording played again on the other side as she sighed in defeat before closing it once more sadly.

"Are you alright, Takahashi-sensei?"

The owner of the last name snapped away from the solemn thought and turned to see Kaname's concern face as he kneed down beside her, raising his pale warm hand onto her flawless cheek and caressed it gently with a small sad smile adorned on his lips, "You look so sad…"

Miyuki gaze warmth at his touch and shook her head in denied, saying "Nothing…" as she pulled away to face the exercise book in front of her for marking, "Just another personal problem you don't have to worry about"

Kaname silenced as his heart squeezed at the spoken words, feeling nothing but sadness as he remembered the guilt and regret within his memories and slowly stood up from the cold floor, walking behind her as he circled his long arms around her shoulder and hid his face against the crook of her neck, "I'll always worry about you, Miyuki…" he murmured, tightening his grip desperately as the raven haired woman paused her work and fallen deeply into the silence within the night, letting him hold her as he squeezed her desperately, "I-…" before the sound of her phone caught the woman attention, especially to the name flashed on the screen and instantly grabbed it with her vampire speed as she answered it.

"Kurosaki Kiro! Where have you been? I've been calling for you all day! Do you know how much worry I was when you didn't answer my call?"

Kaname slowly unveil his hold on the vampire woman and slowly stood up as he watched her talking with the other man in her phone.

"Hahaha… you see, Miyuki. The funniest thing is I have totally forgotten my phone inside the car. Can you believe that? I mean I was so in a hurry to go to the production because I overslept that I totally forgot about it. Now I just come back from the meeting at what? 12 a.m. and guess what? 101 calls, 50 messages from you. Aww~ I don't you miss me so much"

Miyuki left eye twitched at his excuse and snapped, "Kurosaki Kiro! If you ever, EVER do that again! I swear to god I'll kill you myself! And trust me, I will! I was so worried about you" as her raging voice slowly softened in relief and concerned for his safety which earned her a soft chuckle from the man as she could feel his soft small behind the line, "I'm sorry, Miyuki. I'm fine. Don't worry yourself because of me"

"…I'll always worry about you, Kiro"

Silence greeted her from the other side before a soft sigh emitted from the speaker as he murmured, "I'm really sorry, Miyuki. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself"

"I know…j-just take care of yourself alright" murmured the woman pleadingly as she waited for his respond.

"Alright… Well, I have to go now…. Good… bye, Miyuki…"

"…Good bye, Kiro…"

The sound of call being cut out echoed inside the dark alley as the owner of the phone closed his azure eyes, _'I love you… don't forget me'_ and slowly opening it once more as he placed his phone within his trench coat before turning around to meet his attacker within the shadows. The unknown Pureblood with auburn hair walked towards the injured blonde Aristocrat from the darkness surrounded them, looking at him with a sly dark smirk on his pale face as he watched the blonde struggled to stand up despise his serious injuries all over his beaten body, "Ah… so there you are Kiro. It seemed that I've found you…"

Kiro gritted his teeth in annoyance at the man playful tone and grunted as he leaned against the wall, ignoring his bleeding abdomen from the man hand as he faced him fearlessly, "Toshiro Chii… what a pleasant surprise? Miss me already?" he said sarcastically at the Pureblood, smirking tauntingly as he watched him coming closer to him with his Level-E followers beside him.

"Ah… yes… I believe you have something that belong me, Kiro! And I want it back!"

"Hmm? Really? I don't know what you talking"

In a blink of an eye, Kiro was slammed onto the wall, chocking by the man hand as he gasped breathless at the impact and looked up to glare at the Pureblood with his glaring crimson eyes. Toshiro Chii's own crimson eyes darkened at his foolishness and narrowed as he tightened his grip on the blonde throat, "Mind your tongue boy. Or I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead. I challenge you!"

The Pureblood gritted his teeth and raised his other hand as he extended his claw, readying to deliver the man his last blow straight to his heart, "Any last word?"

Kiro smirked sadly as he raised his gaze to the beautiful full moon above him, smiling peacefully before looking down to his captor as he spit onto his flawless face with his blood, "Screw you"

…

…

"_Miyuki! Here"_

_The raven haired girl blinked at the velvet box on her lap given by her friend and looked up at him with a frown of suspicious for his grin, "What's this?"_

"_It's a present from me to you, of course!" beamed the blonde man as he leaned against his seat beside her, circling his arm onto her shoulder as she crossed her arms against her chest, "Kiro. My birthday was last week! Why are you giving now?"_

"_Ahh…. Belated birthday present?"_

_Miyuki sighed in defeat at the blonde antic and shook her head as she looked down onto the jewellery box, slowly opening the case and was greeted by a beautiful silver necklace with a bright ruby dangling at the centre. A gasp could be heard from her lips as she took the beauty into her hand and looked up at the blonde in disbelieve, "Kiro?"_

_Kiro chuckled and took the necklace from her as he smiled at her warmly, "So? Do you like it?" unclasp it and wore it onto her pale neck, watching it with satisfaction as the woman touched the bright crimson ruby with her finger. _

"_It's… beautiful"_

_Kiro smirked and nodded, "I know. It's suit you" raising his hand as he cupped her cheek, making her to look up into his icy blue eyes, "Miyuki… promise me something…"_

"_What?"_

"_No matter what's happen, always remember that I'll always with you. Maybe not here beside you but always in here" pointing onto her heart, "One day… when the time comes, I won't be able to be with you anymore, so I want you to live on and never EVER give up. Understand?"_

_Miyuki eyes narrowed slightly at the unexpected words as she frowned, "What do you mean Kiro?"_

_His usual brighten eyes softened into sadness and he shook his head, giving her a soft sad smile and leaned closer to her forehead, "Nothing…." beaming to mask the sadness flowing inside his chest as he gazed deeply into her beautiful ruby eyes, just like the one on her necklace, "Remember. Don't EVER give this necklace to anyone"_

"_Why?"_

"…_it's yours to begin with… and yours to end it…"_

…

…

_**Crash!**_

Miyuki instantly woke up at the sound of something broken and looked at the side to see her photo frame fallen down from her nightstand, watching the small pieces of broken glass shattered onto the floor as she sighed. She got up and slowly kneed down to pick it as she turned to see the said picture. It was a picture of her with Kiro during one of her recent birthday party. Both of them were a mess because of the cake fight causes by a certain blonde as her face taunted with red icing while his hairs was shower with white flour during their baking with a huge smile adorned on their face.

The raven haired woman couldn't stopped the smile that started to occur across her lips and sighed before touching the crack appeared on Kiro picture, frowning in displeasure as a hand squeezing her heart in concern, thinking it as a bad omen for both of them especially to Kiro before shaking her head to dismiss the thought and looked up at the full moon slowly dimmed as the newly arriving sun began making its entry into the blue horizon…

"I promise…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The Red Rubies… There remind me of nothing but her eyes, beautiful yet sadly at the same time. Its suit her perfectly…"

*Ichijou Takuma*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Reviews**_

…

**A/N:** *sniff* I can't believe it. My Kiro is finally dead! I'm crying in tears while writing this. Please don't be mad at the lack of interaction between Kaname and Miyuki. I just love Miyuki with Kiro. The unrequired love between them is so beautiful… and don't worry. Kaname and Miyuki will be coming up shortly. Please stay tune for the next chapter…


	7. Chapter 6: My Black Queen

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**My Black Queen**_

…

"_Promise me, we'll always be together"_

"_I promise…"_

…

…

"_I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"_

"_It's alright, Kaname… it's all in the past now"_

"_But-"_

"_It's alright…"_

…

…

"_I'm sorry, Kaname. She left"_

"_Where?"_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

A soft pale hand that was twirling the black piece of the Queen chess finally stopped and gently placed it down beside his White Queen before shifting his emotionless brown reddish gaze to the large oak door before him.

"Kaname-sama. It's time…"

The owner of the name kept his silence as he listened to the sound of the retreating footstep echoed behind the door into the hallway, leaving the man alone within his deep thought as he looked down onto the chess board longingly and shifted the White King to stand between his two Queens, the Black and White Queen of the chess. The colours that signified nothing but darkness and light. His past and his future. The colours of his two precious people. The Black Rose and the White Snow…

He gently took the Black Queen to his eye-level and traced every single curve of her graceful feature with his finger, memorizing everything about her before bringing it up close onto his rosy lips as he whispered her beautiful name into the cold night breeze…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah~…."

A loud sigh escaped from her pouting lips and took a sip of her bloody wine as her dark crimson eyes glanced around the sea of vampires inside the hall. Her long wavy dark hair was pulled over her left shoulder, letting it down passed her breast with her gifted ruby necklace adorned on her long neck as she wore beautiful long strapless black dress with a long slit over her right that stop just above her thigh to show her long legs as she sit. She twirled her glass slightly in boredom and looked up to meet a pair of bright emerald gaze belonged to none other than the Vice President of the Moon Dorm, Takuma Ichijou with his hand stretched out to her, saying, "May I have this dance, Takahashi-sensei?"

Miyuki smiled warmly at the invitation from her student and nodded as she caught his hand with her warm ones before placing her wine glass onto the silver tray of the passing servant. Takuma leaded the beautiful woman onto the dance floor for his first dance and placed his hand onto the base of her spine, pulling her closer with her hand held him close by his left shoulder. The soft waltz music began filling the large hall within the Moon Dorm as both of the student-teacher couple danced around the marble floor, catching the eye of the by passer for their elegancy and end it beautifully as the crowd clapped for the outstanding performance.

"That was wonderfully, Takuma-kun. I don't know you could dance like that" smiled the older vampire as she slowly pulled away from her student and patted his arm in compliment, "Maybe we could dance again sometime in the future" which earned her a huge smile by the birthday boy as he nodded, "Certainly"

"Ah! Ichijou-senpai…"

A sudden timid soft voice called out behind them as they turned to see the perfects, Yuki and Zero walking through the sea of people towards them. Both of them were wearing their school uniform, probably just come back from their patrol to meet the Vice President of the Moon Dorm.

"Yuki-chan! Zero-kun! So nice you guys could make it"

"T-Thank you, Ichijou-senpai…and Happy Birthday"

"Aww~ thank you, Yuki-chan. Now, is there something you would like to tell me?"

By then, Miyuki instantly tuned off their conversation and turned to take another wine glass from the passing servant as she watched her students dancing on the dance floor…

'_Hmm… I wonder if I should leave…'_

"I was the one who order Takuma and Senri to kill it"

A familiar velvet voice entered her ears as she shifted her attention away from the dancing couple to the newly arriving Pureblood prince as he began explaining to the perfects about the Vampire world and level-E before sitting down onto the loveseat behind him, "Yuki. Come here" he called out to the young girl as he motioned for her to sit next to him.

"A-Ah… N-No, it's alright. Kaname-senpai. I'll just stand"

"Yuki…"

Finally the girl gave up and sat next to the Pureblood as he circled his arm around her tiny waist while looking at the silver haired man smugly, "The safest place for you to be is by my side, Yuki" he murmured softly to the blushing girl as he took her injured arm and licked the excesses blood from the cut.

In a blink of an eye, Zero pulled his Bloody Rose from his pocket and aimed it perfectly to the Pureblood head while sharp nails touched the shooter neck in returned for his action. Miyuki's eyes narrowed at the exchange between the vampires as she watched them cautiously before placed her wine glass away and grabbed both of the assault's hands with her warm ones as she shielded Kaname away from the ex-human vampire hunter sight, saying, "That's enough! Seiran! Kiryuu!"

The silver with violet tint haired vampire girl slowly withdrew her hand from the man neck and disappeared into the crowd for the older vampire order as Miyuki looked at Zero pointedly, "Kiryuu-kun… please" motioning toward the extend gun in his hand as he gritted his teeth in annoyance before finally dropped his arm as he turned away from them.

"Zero!"

Yuki got up from her place beside Kaname and run away to catch the angered hunter as the others watched the two perfects left the Moon Dorm. A deep sigh in defeat escaped from the older vampire rosy lips as she glanced sideway to the Pureblood with disapprove swimming behind her crimson gaze and shook her head in disappointment, "Kaname… you shouldn't have do that" scolded the raven haired woman as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Don't speak like that to Kaname-sama!" argued the Souen heiress, Ruka as she glared at the older vampire with her dark brown, "Even if you're our sensei, you still a level-D vampire and will eventually fallen into level-E so you better show Kaname-sama some respect!"

"Ruka. That's enough!" ordered the Pureblood himself without giving her his acknowledge for her words as he stood up from the loveseat and bowed slightly to the older vampire in respect, "My apologies, Takahashi-sensei. I won't repeat it again"

Countless amount of gasp could been heard inside the hall within the Moon Dorm for the Pureblood's action as they watched their respected, beloved leader bowed to her, the level-D vampire without thinking about his status as a Pureblood and looked up to meet the said vampire gaze apologetically.

Miyuki's eyes softened warmly at his pleading gaze and sighed as she nodded to accept his apology, "Alright…"

"But Kaname-sama-!"

"Ruka. I said that's enough. Please leave…"

Ruka looked at the man in disbelieve and unwilling left them as she disappeared into the crowd followed by Akatsuki, leaving the two couple stared into each other eyes as the others began to disappear into their dorm. Kaname took a step front of her and gently pulled the older woman into his embrace, hiding his face onto the crook of her neck as he savoured her rosy scent, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, Kaname…"

Kaname silenced as he felt her long finger caressed his hair gently into soothing motion before pulled away to meet her beautiful face, running his hands down her arms and caught her warm hands into his icy ones with a warm longing smile adorned on his lips, "May I have this dance?" trying to turn the conversation away as he watched the woman sighed before nodding her head in agreed and made their way to the dance floor.

On cue (as always), a beautiful soft waltz began to play as Kaname placed his hand on the base of her spine and pulled her closer onto his chest while his lady placed her hand onto his left shoulder in returned. With that, both of the beautiful couple started to dance around the empty dance floor within the hall of the Moon Dorm as they gazed deeply into each other eyes.

Kaname smiled warmly at the Aphrodite within his arms and twirled her elegantly before pulled her once more onto his chest as he guided her throughout the dance, "You look beautiful tonight" he whispered, turning her over again as she looked up at him with a matching smile in return.

"So are you…"

The soft music slowly ended with the couple twirled one last time and beautiful end it with the goddess of tonight bended beautiful in the arms of her Adonis as they gazed into each other eyes. Kaname slowly leaned closer to her and breathed out against her rosy lips as he watched her eyes brightened into bloodlust by the smell of his rich blood. Miyuki stared into those reddish brown eyes and closed her bright crimson gaze as she began to feel the bloodlust crawling inside her burning throat before his arms pulled her closer to the crook of his long neck invitingly.

"Drink… it will slow the thirst down"

"But-"

"It's alright. I want you to drink it"

Miyuki bit her lips hesitantly and softly cupped his face with her left hand while she leaned closer to his warm neck. She licked the spot twice and kissed it gently as if asking for his forgiveness him for the sin she about to commit before punctured it with her fang as she sucked the Pureblood's rich blood inside her.

Kaname silenced as he could felt his blood rushing out from him into the beauty within his arms and doing nothing but pulled her closer as he hid his face on the crook of her neck. The desire for her blood never occurred inside his mind ever since he first met her on the bloody night. It's true her blood smell delicious but he could never see himself drinking the blood of his love ones for his own satisfaction. He rather suffered a hunger pang that drinking her blood even if she gladly offered it to him.

Feeling her fang slowly retracted from him, he squeezed her gently in comfort as he felt her warm tongue licked the excesses blood away and pulled away to meet his reddish brown eyes, "Kaname… I-" but was cut out by him as he leaned his forehead against her and hushed her upcoming words softly as he kissed her cheek, "It's alright. I insist…"

Miyuki bit her rosy lips and nodded as she hugged the young man back in returned, "Thank you…"

A pair of reddish brown eyes slowly closed at the warmth given by her and embraced her gratefully as he whispered softly into the silence of the night...

"My Black Queen…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Takahashi-sensei, she always masked herself. I know she's suffering… just like that Kiryuu dude but despise the odd she had faced in her past, she still managed to put a smile on her face. Maybe that's why she's especial in Kaname-sama's eyes"

*Hanabusa Aido*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…

**A/N:** I want to thank for the reviews I received from the last chapter by _**Maiannaise**_,_** kawaihana**_,_** Victoria-Nicole**_,_** Imncake**_,_** lostfeather1**_,_** starrat**_ and _**xxxRena**_. I really appreciate it especially _**Victoria-Nicole**_ for your guidance. I'll try to improve it because seriously, English is definitely not my cup of tea so please forgive me for the horrible grammar and spelling within the whole story. Oh, before I forget. There's another story of Vampire Knight I write for Zero's fan entitle _**'Vampire Knight: The Blood Princess'**_ consist of Zero with an OC as a couple. Try to check it out and review it. So, please stay tuned for further chapters of VK: TBR.


	8. Chapter 7: Always and Forever

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Always and Forever**_

…

"You want to see me, Headmaster?"

Kaien turned at the familiar chiming sound of her older adopted daughter's voice and grinned as he watched her beautiful pale face lurking behind his wooden door to meet his hazel eyes, "Miyuki-chan! Please come in!"

The said English teacher walked in inside the large office and sat down onto the chair with her legs crossed over each other in front of his large, fill with papers desk, "So what is it?" she asked grumpily, glaring at the cheery strawberry blonde man with her dark crimson as she tried her best to stay awake at 8 in the morning. I mean, she's a vampire. She meant to be sleeping at this time of the day.

Kaien chuckled sheepishly at the burning glare he received from the young woman and clapped his hand to dismiss the dark atmosphere around them, saying "I think you've aware of the new Ethic teacher coming last night?"

"Ah…. Yes. The one who shoot Kiryuu-kun wasn't it?"

Kaien sweat dropped at her bluntness and nodded stiffly at the incident after clearing his throat slightly in discomfort, "That's right. His name is Toga Yagari"

"The vampire hunter?" wondered the raven haired maiden as she crossed her arms against her chest with a tint of frown adorned on her rosy lips at the man, "What's he doing here?"

"I believe that VHA send him here to do… some investigation-"

"Or in other words, they send him here to have a look at the Kiryuu heir's sanity am I right?"

"And possibly yours too…"

Miyuki grunted in returned and tilted her head slightly to her side as she looked at her adopted father pointedly, "You know, I'm not a vampire hunter! I wasn't born to be one"

"Ah… but Takahashi's clan is. Your clan is one of the main Vampire Hunter clan for centuries and you're the only one left. So, it's the VHA duty to check whether the heiress of Takahashi's clan is sane or fallen into level-E that they need to dispose of"

Both of the adopted father and daughter turned at the sound of the newcomer and was greeted by the mentioned hunter as he entered the office with his wide brimmed cowboy style hat and cigarette hanging from his mouth. Miyuki narrowed her dark crimson eyes at his appearance and stood up from her seat as she watched her father greeted the new teacher with a firm handshake.

"Ah, Toga. It's nice to see you again. Please meet my older daughter-"

"Miyuki Takahashi. I know who she is"

The wavy, jet-black haired man shifted his single blue eye to the young woman standing behind his senior and raised his sole eyebrow expectedly, "So, this is she huh?" said Toga Yagari emotionless as he looked at the maiden's appearance, "Such a pity…it won't be long before she finally loses her sanity"

Her dark rubies gaze narrowed angrily at his words and looked up at the hunter daringly as she gave him a polite smile in returned, "Yagari-san. A pleasure to meet you. I hope you have a pleasant sleep last night cause I ensure you that might be your last!" with her eyes brightened to show her vampirism to the said hunter.

Without doubt, the hunter pulled out his anti-vampire gun and aimed it onto her head while the level-D bloodsucker stood there unaffected by the action, "Big words for such a small girl" hissed Toga as he nudged the tip of his gun slightly at her forehead before a hand caught his wrist and pushed away his gun.

"Yagari. Please restrain yourself. Violent won't be tolerant within my academy"

Toga grunted and put away his anti-weapon inside his brown trench coat pocket before crossing his arms against his chest demandingly, "Well, what are you waiting for, brat? Show me where the teacher's room is and the class"

Miyuki frowned and gritted her teeth in anger for his rudeness as she plastered a polite smile, "This way, Yagari-san" raising her pale slightly to show the way before sending the headmaster a nasty glare of doom before closing the door behind the two teachers. With that, both of them walked out from the Headmaster office and headed towards the teacher's room with Miyuki explaining the rooms along the way.

"And this will be the teacher's room" said the young maiden as she opened the door for the older man to enter, "Your desk will be at the end of the room beside the window. Mine is here near the door"

The man grunted in respond as he took a glance around the large room before turning to the vampire beside him, "So I take it, you will be teaching the bloodsucker's class?"

"Yes"

"I impress, you finally submit to your vampirism. Giving up, I see?"

"Forgive me if I'm being rude to you, Yagari-san but I believe my business is none of your concern"

Toga smirked at the anger flashed inside the woman's gaze and pulled out a letter from the Vampire Hunter Association, "You are my business, Takahashi-san. I was sent to keep an eye for you and that Kiryuu boy so I intend to keep it that way" as he handed it over for the vampire to read it, "Besides there's a new case that involve a certain Aristocrat named Kiro Kurosaki who had been found dead two weeks ago at the alley behind the dark district. I assume you know the guy?"

A soft gasp escaped from the woman's mouth at the unexpected news and instantly grabbed the letter as she read it through. Words after words kept flooding inside her mind as her hands started to shake at the news, "N-No… i-it can't be" she murmured breathlessly before her knees finally given out as she fallen onto the cold floor with tears streaming down her rosy cheek, "N-No…"

Toga was surprised at her action and kneed down beside her as he placed his hand onto her shaken shoulder, "You're alright, girl?"

Miyuki kept shaking her head in disbelieve and pushed the man away from her as she run through the long hallway. Every step she took seemed blurry to her eyes as her heart beating furiously inside her tight chest, making her panting heavily for her lose breath and turned around to her left as she stopped just outside of the Moon Dorm. She bit her lip and cupped her mouth with her shaky hands as she struggled to suppress the loud sobs threatened to come out from her throat before the sound of the larger gate opened caught into her ears.

"Miyuki…"

The owner of name whimpered and raised her red puffy crimson eyes to the speaker as a pair of warm arms circled around her shoulder into an embrace. She closed her eyes at the warmness given by him and fisted her hand against his black shirt as her tears wetting the black cloth material.

"Shh…. It's alright… I'm here…"

"He's gone, Kaname… Kiro is gone…"

"Shh…. It's alright, love… everything will be alright"

She shook her head in denied and pushed the man away as she hugged herself tightly, "N-No… everything will not be alright. I lose everything, Kaname. Everything. My parents, my humanity, my sanity and my friends. What more they want to take from me?"

"…Miyu-"

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of losing everything. I'm tired, Kaname. I'm tired… please make it stop… make it stop…" pleaded the raven haired woman as she gripped her wavy long hair desperately.

Kaname silenced and slowly leaned down as he cupped her flushed cheeks that stained with nothing but endless tears of sorrow within his cold icy hands, "Miyuki… You don't lose everything. You still have Kaien as your father. You still have your emotion, your mind and soul to prove your humanity. You still managed to keep your animalistic instinct at bay to prove your sanity… you still have me to be your friend" murmured the Pureblood prince against her bruised lips as he looked deeply into her beautiful red rubies gaze with his sad reddish brown gaze, "I promise you didn't I? We'll always be together"

…

…

_A ten years old raven girl lifted up her hand and pulled out her pinkie as she looked up to the younger boy demandingly, "Kana-kun. I want you to make me a promise" said the little girl seriously as she watched the young boy stopped his colouring to meet her dark crimson gaze with his reddish ones._

"_What is it?"_

"_Promise me, we'll always be together"_

_Kaname frowned at the words and sat up from the carpet ground, "What do you mean?"_

"_You know that Uncle Haruka is sending me to live Uncle Kaien, so I'm just scared you might be forgotten about me"_

"_I will never forget you, Miyu-chan"_

_Miyuki silenced as she looked deeply into his eyes and slowly nodded in understand but still keep her posture as she waited for the boy to seal his promise, "Alright, I trusted you but you still have to promise me. We have to pinkie promise" showing him her little pinkie, "Pinkie promise means that's no turning back. Are you willing to do that, Kana-kun?"_

_Kaname nodded seriously at the older girl and raised his own pinkie, "I promise…"_

_Both of the childhood friends curled their pinkie and shook it with a huge smile adorned on their childish face._

"_Miyuki-chan! Kaien is here!"_

"_Coming, Aunt Juri!"_

_The older girl uncurled her pinkie from the boy and instantly stood up to meet her soon-to-be father as the younger boy sat on the carpet floor alone in deep thought with his eyes lingered onto his hand…_

…

…

"Always and forever…"

Miyuki whimpered as her cried started to subside and raised her arms around his neck in search of comfort from the Pureblood as she pulled him into a hug, "K-Kaname…"

The Pureblood prince returned with his own and hid his face against the crook of her neck as he rubbed her back soothingly, "Miyuki…"

Unknown to the vampires, a pair of bright crimson eyes watching them from a distance before slowly disappeared into the shadow with a small smirk adorned on the figure lips for the scene…

'_I found you'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Promise is a fragile trust that can easily shattered by betrayal"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Reviews**_

…

**A/N:** Especial thank for the last reviewer, _**kawaiihana**_, _**lmncake**_, _**lostfeather1**_ and _**xxxRena**_ for your constant reviews. You really make my day. Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistaken within the story. English is not my cup of tea. Stay tune for the next chapter… :D


	9. Chapter 8: The Ghost of the Past

_**Vampire Knight:**_

_**The Black Rose**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

"Rose defines the Beauty while Black defines the Death… that's what they called me… the Black Rose, The Death Beauty"

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Knight except Takahashi Miyuki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Ghost of the Past**_

…

"Hey… I bring you some dark chocolate…"

The gorgeous dark haired woman kneed down in front of the gravestone and placed down a big box of dark chocolate wrapped with a beautiful red ribbon along with a bouquet of black roses by its side as a token of remembrance for the dead within the grave.

Her dark red crimson eyes looked up to the words written on the stone and caressed the name gently with her fingers, "It's ironic isn't it? You once told me that you can't sleep because every time you closed your eyes, you'll remember the dark history of your past" murmured her softly into the air as her eyes gazed longingly at the name, "And now, you finally managed to sleep away from your nightmare that always haunted you…"

Drop after drop of rain fell down from the dark gloomy skies onto the land as if they were crying for her lose as she stood underneath their tears. She raised her head up to the heaven and let its tears washed away her sorrow and tears with the rain.

"Are you crying, Kiro?…"

A soft gentle cold breeze touched her cheeks as if it was whispering back into her ears before a large black umbrella hovered over her, shielding her from the heavy rain as she opened her crimson eyes in surprised. She turned around to see the culprit and meet a pair of beautiful emerald eyes belonged to the unknown auburn haired man standing within the rain behind her.

"You'll catch a cold if you standing in the rain too long…"

His strong velvet voice entered her ears over the sound of the heavy rain as he smiled concernedly at the lonely woman, "Besides, it dangerous for such a young lady to stand alone within the cemetery no?" he shrugged as he handed over the black umbrella to her, "Here. Take it. You needed it more than I do"

"B-But-"

The man shook his head to silence her weakly protest and grabbed her pale cold hand as he handed her the umbrella, "Take it. I don't want a beautiful lady such as yourself to be sick in the rain" giving her a warm smile before withdrew his hands into his pockets on his brown trench coat, "I got to go. It's getting late already"

Miyuki hesitantly nodded in agreed and tightened her grip on the umbrella stand as she watched him away into the distance, "Wait!" she called out to the unknown man as she narrowed her crimson eyes in deep thought, "Have I met you before?"

The man stopped suddenly in the middle of his track and silenced as he glanced backwards to her with a hidden sadistic smirk on his lips behind his shoulder, "…only time will reveal" and continued his way out from the dark cemetery as he left the woman alone behind him in deep thought.

The dark raven haired glared at the mysterious man and unconsciously touched the ruby necklace given by Kiro as she turned her attention back to the grave, "How I wish you were here, Kiro? I don't know what else to do" she murmured softly before lifted her dark red gaze to the silhouette slowly leaving the cemetery, "That man… there's something familiar about him"

'_Who are you?'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Somewhere within the Cross Academy, a certain silver haired prefect stood silently near the main gate of the Academy within the heavy rain before a large black umbrella hovered over him.

"What are you doing here alone, Kiryuu-kun?"

The owner of the last name blinked as he snapped away from his deep thought and raised his darken amethyst eyes to meet a pair of crimson in returned, "Takahashi-sensei…"

The lovely young maiden smiled warmly at the boy and cupped his cheek with her warm hand, "You're cold…"

Zero silenced as turned his head away from the vampire touch, "I'm fine…"

A ghostly frown occurred across the woman lips at the stubborn boy and sighed as she stood in front of the boy, "Fine then. I'll just stand here with you until the rain stop" she said, leaning against the wall beside him as she held the umbrella up over both of them, "Besides, I don't have class today"

"You don't have to" murmured the ex-human as he crossed his arms over his chest for warmth, "I don't need your pity"

"Nonsense… I want to do it. It's my own will"

A deep sigh in defeat escaped from the prefect pale lips as he shrugged, "Suit yourself"

Miyuki smiled at his stubbornness and looked up to the dark skies thoughtfully, "You know, people once said that rains are the tears of the angel" she murmured, "It had been told that the rains will washed away every sin committed by human, making them pure again just a like a baby who was just born into the world…"

"…and you believe it?"

"Maybe… or maybe not….Who knows right?"

Zero hummed in agreed and glance sideway at the drench teacher as he noticed that she was wearing black as if she was just finished attending a funeral and couldn't help but ask, "Where were you from Takahashi-sensei?"

"Hm? Oh, I just come back from the cemetery to visit a friend. He died two weeks ago"

"I see… My condolence then"

"…thank you"

Both of the teacher and student stood there in the silence before a sigh escaped from the woman mouth as she shivered slightly from the cold, saying "I think we should get inside. It's getting cold, don't you think?"

The silver haired man nodded in agreed as he followed the woman inside the Teacher's Dorm (since she offered him a mug of hot chocolate) and walked inside her Dorm, "Pardon my intrusion" he mumbled and entered her large spacious living room casually (just like he own the place) as he watched her came back from her room with a big fluffy towel for him.

"Here, take the towel and dried yourself up. I'll go make the hot chocolate"

Zero took the offered towel and ruffled his wet locks, "Do you need some help with that?"

The owner of the apartment shook her head as she ruffled her own wet locks with another towel, saying "No. It's alright. Just sit in the living room, I'll come back shortly"

The man watched her slowly disappeared into the kitchen and glanced around to take his surround inside the large room as he looked up towards the peach coloured wall filled with various pictures of her and the unknown blonde man.

"That's when Kiro and I went to Hong Kong Disney Land two years ago for his birthday" a voice slightly startled him as he turned to see the teacher standing behind him with his mug of hot chocolate on her hand, "I still remember he had a bad stomach ache for consume too much of chocolate during the ride" chuckled the woman as she gazed the pictures longingly, "But it's all memories now…"

Zero silenced as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked up at the smiling blonde man beside her within the picture, "I assume he's the one you've been visit earlier?"

"…yes"

"What…happen?"

Miyuki shook her head, "I don't know. Yagari-san showed me the letter two days. The VHA stated that Level-E had been sighted around the area where the murder happened and they can't find any clue to whom killing him that night"

"I see…"

She sighed deeply in defeat before shifting her attention back to the prefect questionably, "What about you? Why were you standing in the rain alone? Is there's something bad happen to Yuki?"

The man in questioned silenced as he looked down to his mug of chocolate, "No… it's nothing to do with Yuki"

"Then?"

"It just-… the new student…Kurenai Maria… she's kind of remind me of someone"

Her crimson gaze watched him unconsciously touched the Hunter Seal located on his neck which kind of resembling her own on her chest that was meant to slow the transformation of Level-E down as he sighed deeply for the prick sensation, "…It's scared me…" he whispered, "It's like nightmare all over again…"

"…Just a like a ghost of the past huh?"

Zero slowly nodded as he looked down to his empty mug, "I think it's time for me to go…" giving her the mug as he turned away towards the door, "Thank you for your hospitality Takahashi-sensei. I'll… see you again soon"

"A-Ah…"

The sound of the door shut echoed loudly inside the empty apartment as the lone woman stood silently inside the living room, looking down to the empty mugs within her hands thoughtfully before turned away to wash the mugs out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the side of the Academy of human-vampire, a pair of wine coloured gaze watched the fallen rain silently as he raised his pale hand to touch the soothing water drops falling from the skies…

…

…

"_Kana-kun… When do you think the rain will stop?"_

_The brown haired boy looked up from his book and watched the girl sat longingly on the window frame as she looked out towards the gloomy weather, "I don't know… why?"_

"_I don't like the rain… It's looks like someone's crying"_

"…_What make you said like that?"_

_Miyuki frowned and pointed out towards the dark skies, "My parent said that all people died go to heaven and become an angel… so, if it's raining… it's mean the angels are crying"_

_Kaname tilted his head to the side and abandoned his book down on the floor as he made his way next to the smiling girl near the large window, "You really think that?"_

"_Maybe… or maybe not. Who knows right?"_

…

…

"So, the angels are crying huh?"

A faint ghostly smile occurred across his lips as he looked up to the dark skies,

"Are you crying for me… Haruka? Juuri?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The Ghost of the Past is the mistake we made that haunts us back…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.H.E..B.L.A.C.K..R.O.S.E:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Reviews**_

…


End file.
